


Absolutely Devoted

by LittleMockingbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Hiking, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Pets, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMockingbirds/pseuds/LittleMockingbirds
Summary: Ale chłopak zaczął brzmieć… przestarzale, może to takie słowo. Harry przez chwilę zaczął odnosić się do Louisa jako swojego partnera w swojej głowie, ale nawet to nie wydawało się całkowicie właściwe. Jego druga połowa? Miłość jego życia? Były równie prawdziwe, choć trochę długie. A potem nastąpił ślub Liama i Zayna i to go uderzyło. Chce, żeby Louis był jego mężem .Więc, kupił pierścionek.Lub. Harry chce się oświadczyć. Princess, Clifford i ich nowy kociak sprawiają, że jest to o wiele trudniejsze niż powinno.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Absolutely Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyEnglishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Absolutely Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629308) by [MyEnglishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose). 
  * A translation of [Absolutely Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629308) by [MyEnglishRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose). 



Louis ma obsesję na punkcie nowego kociaka - no cóż, teraz w pełni dorosłego kota, chociaż Louis nie chce nazywać go niczym innym, jak tylko kociakiem. Minęły trzy lata, odkąd uratował tą rudą kulkę z ulicy i chociaż kociak jest obecnie uważany za w pełni dorosłego, to pozostał dość mały w porównaniu do Princess , która góruje nad nim i mogła ukryć go pod swoim puszystym ogonem bez problemu. Jest to jeszcze bardziej widoczne w przypadku Clifforda, który ledwo reaguje, gdy Biscuit wskakuje na niego i próbuje złapać go za ogon.

O tak. Nazywali go Biscuit.

Oczywiście to Louis nazwał tak go, a Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, zwłaszcza gdy później zdali sobie sprawę, że Biscuit… również uwielbia ciastka - zwłaszcza jedząc je na brzuchu Louisa lub cóż, podkradając okruszki, gdy Louis i on mają swoją popołudniową herbatę. Ironia tego wszystkiego polega na tym, że Biscuit wydaje się faworyzować Harry'ego bardziej pomimo uczuć Louisa, tymczasem Princess, pomimo faktu, że Harry wychowywał ją samą przez jakiś czas, odmawia opuszczenia boku Louisa, jeśli nie nie jest to konieczne.

Ale żadnego to nie obchodzi, tak naprawdę.

Według Harry'ego życie wydaje się idealne ale czuje, że może uczynić je jeszcze lepszym. Po prostu potrzebuje najpierw planu.

-A co powiesz na to, że wkrótce pójdziemy na wędrówkę?- sugeruje Harry, kiedy pewnego dnia wyleguje się z Louisem na kanapie. Oboje rozkoszując się tą bliskością i patrząc, jak Princess bawi się rozrzuconymi na stoliku do kawy herbatnikami . -Myślę, że Biscuit jest gotowy na bardziej śmiałą przygodę niż zwykły londyński park, a ja od jakiegoś czasu nie zabrałem Princess na wędrówkę.

Louis wzdycha obok niego, przytulając się coraz bliżej. - Myślisz, że Niall jest teraz gotowy do samodzielnego poprowadzenia restauracji?- mruczy Louis, wtulając się plecami jeszcze bliżej. 

\- Nie, ale Mitch będzie miał go na oku - Uśmiecha się, gdy Louis prycha niegrzecznie.

\- Naprawdę brzmi to tak, jakbyś zatrudnił więcej ludzi tylko do opieki nad Nialalem.

-Cóż, to nie jest nieprawda- żartuje, biorąc Louisa w ramiona, ponownie zbliżając go do przodu i uśmiecha się, gdy niższy mężczyzna chichocze kiedy ręce muskają jego boki.- Nie odpowiedziałeś, myślisz, że możesz zrobić sobie tydzień przerwy, powiedzmy około połowy maja?”

-Mogę zrobić sobie przerwę w każdej chwili” - odpowiada Louis, układając się wygodniej na kolanach Harry'ego.- Czy ty ? Czy nie otworzyłeś właśnie innej lokalizacji? 

Tak, i to była najbardziej ekscytująca rzecz, jaką zrobił od jakiegoś czasu - poza, no wiesz, Louisa . Wydaje się, że z jakiegoś powodu Louis go słyszy, bo nagle czuję małe uszczypnięcie w udo i krzyczy na tyle głośno, że Princess nagle przestaje się pielęgnować i patrzy na niego, jakby osobiście ją obraził.

-Znowu myślisz głośno- sapie Louis, gdy klepie się po kolanach, patrząc na Biscuit, który następnie szybko wskakuje na kanapę, a następnie chowa się w kieszeni bluzy Louisa, Princess podąża tuż za nim, mrucząc aż wskoczy na kolana Louisa .

Clifford śpi przed kominkiem, chociaż jego ogon powoli macha po podłodze, więc być może jednak tak naprawdę nie śpi.

\- Nie możesz mnie winić - szepcze Harry do ucha Louisa, gdy obejmuje go ramionami, uważając, by nie zgnieść teraz kotów. -Zawsze o Tobie myślę.

-Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie- mruczy nieco rozbawiony, wtulając się plecami w jego ciało. 

Harry wzdycha teatralnie, szczypiąc chłopaka w udo w ramach odwetu.- Mam uporządkowane wszystkie papiery, wszystko jest w porządku, chociaż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, naprawdę dużo zawdzięczam Zaynowi.

-Hej, to ja zaciągnąłem jego tyłek do twojej restauracji!

Harry przewraca oczami, ale trąca nosem policzek, sprawiając, że mały grymas znika. -Wiem, znam kociaka. Liam powinien skończyć projektowanie wnętrza do kwietnia, więc pomyślałem, że mała wycieczka piesza może być jakąś nagrodą. Najtrudniejsza część naprawdę jest już zakończona.

\- Okej - mamrocze Louis, brzmiąc teraz sennie. Zwykle dość łatwo zasypia. -Okej.

Harry całuje jego skroń.

∘◦ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ ◦∘

Wpada na pomysł po ślubie Liama i Zayna. Chociaż ''pomysł'' to wielkie słowo, nie myśli się o małżeństwie niespodziewanie, jakby ta myśl nigdy nie przyszła im do głowy. To nie jest tak, że Harry nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o właściwym osiedleniu się z kimś, wręcz przeciwnie, odkąd był młodym chłopcem marzył o przyszłości, w której mógł wrócić do domu. Do tej jednej osoby dla której będzie gotować by zobacz, jak ich twarze rozjaśniają się radością, gdy razem próbują każdej uncji miłości, którą wypełnia ich kuchnię.

I po chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę - ma już takie życie, tylko nie oficjalnie. Każdego wieczoru wraca z pracy do Louisa i zwierząt i dostaje pocałunek na powitanie. Każdej nocy nie ma problemu z gotowaniem dla nich obojga, mimo że robił to przez cały dzień. Rano Louis robi mu pudełko na drugie śniadanie, nalegając, że musi zrobić sobie przerwę i cieszyć się gotowaniem innych, nawet jeśli nie jest to najlepsze - czemu Harry zawsze odrzuca i zapewnia swojego chłopaka, że jego czułe obiady są najlepszą częścią swoich dni i każdego dnia chwali się swoim pracownikom uroczym opakowaniem.

Ale chłopak zaczął brzmieć… przestarzale, może to takie słowo. Harry przez jakiś czas zaczął nazywać Louisa swoim partnerem w swojej głowie, ale nawet to nie wydawało się całkowicie właściwe. Jego druga połowa? Miłość jego życia? Były równie prawdziwe, choć trochę długie. A potem nastąpił ślub Liama i Zayna i to go uderzyło . Chce, żeby Louis był jego mężem .

Więc kupił pierścionek.

Harry wie, że Louis nie jest typem faceta z biżuterią i że gdyby oświadczył się z papierowym pierścionkiem, niższy mężczyzna prawdopodobnie i tak powiedziałby tak w mgnieniu oka. Jest jednak romantykiem o miękkim sercu i Harry chce zrobić coś bardziej wyjątkowego, kiedy są z dala od wszystkiego innego. Tylko ich dwoje i ich zwierzaki. Tylko ich rodzina .

-Więc myślisz, że wszystko jest w porządku? - pyta Liam, rozglądając się po nowo pomalowanym pokoju.

\- Mam zaplanowane menu na piknik i obrączkę, tak - odpowiada Harry, a potem marszczy brwi, gdy nie otrzymuje w zamian żadnej odpowiedzi, więc w końcu odwraca głowę w stronę przyjaciela.

Liam patrzy na niego z uśmiechem i uniesioną brwią. - Właściwie to mówiłem o pokoju, ale cieszę się, że twój plan zaproponowania również idzie dobrze.

To wydaje się wyrwać Harry'ego z marzeń na jawie, kiedy potrząsa głową i wreszcie się rozgląda. Znajdują się w miejscu, w którym znajduje się jego nowa restauracja, coś, czego nadal nie może pojąć, tak naprawdę. Chciał odtworzyć tę samą naturalną atmosferę, jaką ma pierwsza restauracja Smitten , małą i przytulną, więc poprosił Liama o pomoc w przemalowaniu i zaprojektowaniu wnętrza. Harry sam nie jest zbyt wielkim projektantem wnętrz, chociaż się stara - jego małe kłótnie z Louisem o to, które meble powinni kupić, są tego wystarczającym dowodem - a kiedy kupił pierwszą restaurację, prawie wszystko było już dostępne dla niego, a on tylko zaczął zmieniać niektóre elementy wystroju i takie jak poznał Louisa i Liama.

Lokalizacja jest prawie po przeciwnej stronie Londynu i chociaż Princess jest maskotką pierwszej restauracji, to tę zamierza uczynić jeszcze bardziej podobną do Biscuit.

Kocha swoje koty. Kocha je całym sercem.

-Pokój też jest w porządku - mówi w końcu, a Liam wciąż się uśmiecha.

-Możemy porozmawiać o twoim planie propozycji, jeśli wolisz, szczerze, nie mam nic przeciwko- chichocze - Louis nie ma pojęcia, jeśli się o to martwisz.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Nie powiedział wielu ludziom o swoich planach, chociaż wielu się domyśla. Jak dotąd, jego matka, matka Louisa Niall i Liam są jedynymi poinformowanymi - i być może Harry pozwolił Mitchowi wymknąć się temu, kiedy poprosił tego ostatniego, aby miał oko na restaurację, podczas gdy nie będzie go przez kilka dni. . Liam właściwie poczuł się urażony, kiedy Harry powiedział mu o swoich planach, co w zasadzie sugerowało, że Zayn jest bliżej Louisa, przez co jest bardziej podatny na ujawnienie sekretu.

Harry odwrócił sytuację, mówiąc Liamowi, że jest po prostu bardziej godny zaufania w tajemnicach niż Zayn. Chociaż w rzeczywistości Harry nie jest tak pewny tego stwierdzenia, biorąc pod uwagę, że Zayn jest o wiele cichszy… z wyjątkiem Louisa. Więc może właściwie nadal ma rację.

Tak czy siak.

Chodzi o to, że miał inne plany do zaproponowania wcześniej, dokładnie trzy, i wszystkie nie spełniły się z powodu każdego ze swoich zwierząt. Wydawało się prawie, że wszyscy starali się sprawdzić jego cierpliwość, a zwłaszcza Princess i Clifford.

Po raz pierwszy kupił pierścionek. Szczerze mówiąc, był wobec tego lekkomyślny. Zostawił pierścionek na stole, gdy szedł zrobić sobie filiżankę kawy, aby uspokoić nerwy - co, co prawda, powinien był nauczyć się dawno temu, pijąc kawę, było dokładnie odwrotnie, jest po prostu uzależniony - a kiedy wrócił do salonu pudełko zniknęło w magiczny sposób i zanim Louis wrócił do domu, nie udało mu się go ponownie znaleźć. Miał wręcz załamanie i kiedy Louis zapytał, co jest nie tak i próbował go uspokoić, Harry musiał wymyślić jakiś problem ze swoją restauracją - doprowadziło to do cudownej chwili w wannie, ale nadal czuł się źle, że potem leżał.

Następnego ranka zastał Princess zakopującą pierścień w stosie zabawek dla Clifforda i stoczył niezłą bitwę, kiedy Harry próbował go odzyskać. Myśli, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy rzeczywiście usłyszał, jak syczy na niego z prawdziwym zamiarem, bez tego, że próbował wbić ją w jakiś kostium. Czuł się, delikatnie rzecz mówiąc, zdradzony.

Uznał, że musiał to być znak, że potrzebuje bardziej przemyślanego planu - a także znak, że musi przestać zostawiać rzeczy bez opieki z Princess w pobliżu - więc poprosił Clifforda o pomoc do następnej próby, mając nadzieję odtworzyć sposób, w jaki poprosił Louisa, aby oficjalnie był również jego chłopakiem, po prostu lepiej wykonany teraz, gdy pies jest z nim lepiej zaznajomiony niż trzy lata temu, oczywiście. Louis nie było przez kilka dni w podróży służbowej z Zaynem i Princess, co było zaskakująco współpracujące, gdy pozwoliła Harry'emu założyć na nią niebieską kokardkę. Biscuit o wiele bardziej lubi nosić urocze ciuchy, więc łatwiej było założyć mu coś w rodzaju malutkiego kremowego swetra, który pasuje do jednego z Louisa. Co do Clifforda, cóż...

Oczywiście plan był taki, aby ponownie przygotować kolację na przywitanie Louisa z powrotem, z Princess i Biscuit siedzącymi w pobliżu, a Clifford wszedł tuż przed deserem z kartką papieru, na której „Czy poślubisz tatę?” został napisany - bardzo tandetny, Harry musi przyznać, ale uwielbia tandetny i wie, że Louis potajemnie to uwielbia, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę tych wszytkich filmów, które mu pokazał.

Clifford zamiast tego podarł papier na kawałki, a potem robił to za każdym razem, gdy Harry podawał mu nowy, jakby to była dla niego jakaś gra. Harry był tak rozproszony - w końcu było to trochę zabawne - że Louis wrócił do domu, zanim jeszcze skończył przygotowywać obiad. Louis zapytał, dlaczego Princess i Biscuit są ubrane, a Harry wymyślił kłamstwo, że jego matka chce ich zaktualizowanego zdjęcia.

\- A nie z mojego Clifforda? Louis wykrzyknął dramatycznie, kucając, by czule pogłaskać swojego psa, którego ogon merdał do innego wymiaru. -Myślałem, że matka nie powinna wybierać ulubionego dziecka!-Boże Harry naprawdę kocha swoją pieprzoną drama queen.

Za trzecim razem chciał oświadczyć się podczas jednego z ich porannych spacerów. Mocno ściskał pudełko w kieszeni, trzymając podwójną smycz Princess i Biscuit, podczas gdy Louis szedł przodem z Cliffordem u boku. Wszystko szło wyjątkowo gładko, właściwie to był początek wiosny, tak jak ich pierwsze spotkanie, niebo miało piękny różowy kolor, gdy słońce dopiero zaczynało wschodzić. W pobliżu nie było nikogo innego, jak wiedziałby, że Louis wolałby, ponieważ nigdy nie lubił mieć na sobie światła reflektorów, można było tylko usłyszeć delikatny wiatr wstrząsający liśćmi, ich kroki na lekko mokrej trawie od deszczu poprzedniego dnia ptaki zgłaszające swoją obecność.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że przez kilka tygodni unikali mostu, podczas gdy uczyli Biscuit, aby nie ścigać dzikich zwierząt i pozostawać przy nich przez cały czas.

Od jego ostatniej próby minęły już dwa miesiące.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy musiałby poprosić jednego z ich przyjaciół o opiekę nad zwierzętami przez wieczór lub dwa, to by to ułatwiło, ale też było bardziej przewidywalne. Wie, że Louis coś podejrzewa, ponieważ zostawiają swoje zwierzaki tylko Zaynowi i Liamowi - i bardzo sporadycznie Niallowi - kiedy, cóż, chcą się pieprzyć , mówiąc bez ogródek, ponieważ te trzy zwierzęta pozostają bardzo przywiązane i nie chcą powtarzać incydent z Cliffordem, który dosłownie wyłamał drzwi.

Teraz zostawiasz zwierzaki przyjacielowi, a potem zaprosisz Louisa na randkę w restauracji lub innym miejscu? Louis wiedziałby natychmiast, co go czeka.

To nie jest tak naprawdę niespodzianka, zastanawia się ponownie Harry, w końcu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Louisa, był tak zafascynowany podczas jednej z ich pierwszych rozmów, że natychmiast zaproponował, że pewnego dnia da mu pierścionek, który, patrząc wstecz, sprawia, że zastanawia się, jak Louis nie uciekł tak po prostu, ponieważ był zdecydowanie za naprzód. Rozmawiali o małżeństwie przez ostatnie dwa lata, oczywiście, że tak, ponieważ oboje mają dość romantyczną duszę.

Więc nie. Proponowanie nie będzie zaskoczeniem. Ale nadal chce, aby ten moment był jednym. Chce zobaczyć, jak Louis powoli zdaje sobie sprawę, co się przed nim dzieje, z różowymi policzkami i nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Chce zobaczyć, jak jego oczy rosną i migoczą pod słońcem, gdy po raz pierwszy patrzy na pierścień. Chce, żeby Louis usłyszał, że jest… absolutnie im oddany, że może małżeństwo to tylko kartka papieru, ale związek między nimi jest prawdziwy i chce, żeby Louis był jego. Jego mąż. Jego małżonka. Jego partner na całe życie. Jego wszystko .

Harry bierze drżący oddech, oczy ponownie skupiają się na Liamie obok niego, wciąż patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale także… radością w jego oczach. Jakby w jakiś sposób wiedział wszystko, co właśnie wydarzyło się w głowie Harry'ego.

Zastanawia się, czy tak właśnie czuł Zayn na kilka chwil przed oświadczynami.

∘◦ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ ◦∘

Rzecz w tym, że Harry nigdy nie pomyślałby, że pewnego dnia będzie zazdrosny o własnego kota, naprawdę. Princess jest bardzo... ma charakter i przez bardzo długi czas w ogóle odmawiała przebywania w pobliżu Nialla, co było dość trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak małe było jego poprzednie mieszkanie. Ludzie w schronisku ostrzegli go, że najprawdopodobniej przywiąże się tylko do jednej osoby po kilkukrotnym opuszczeniu i że prawie nie pozwoli wolontariuszom kiedykolwiek ją głaskać, ale to zaufanie byłoby więcej niż trudne do zbudowania. W końcu zajęło Harry'emu kilka miesięcy i wiele domowych posiłków, zanim w końcu odpowiednio się do niego rozgrzała, a dla Nialla zajęło to jeden lub dwa lata.

Louis, jednak? Zajęło to ledwie sekundę.

Czasami przydaje się, tak jak sposób, w jaki księżniczka pokonała swój strach przed jazdą samochodem, o ile pozostaje w ramionach Louisa, a innym razem jest tak, jakby walczyła z Harrym o uwagę Louisa, delikatnie odgarniając jego dłoń za każdym razem, gdy on idzie przytulić Louisa, kiedy zauważa, że ten ostatni pracuje na ich kanapie z białym kotem siedzącym na jego kolanach. Louis najwyraźniej nie zdaje sobie sprawy, lub celowo zachowuje się nieświadomie, nie jest do końca pewien.

Prawdopodobnie jest to mieszanka obu.

\- Princess - mówi, obserwując, jak Louis i kotka przechylają głowy w jego kierunku, chociaż jeszcze nie całkiem na niego patrzą. Tłumi śmiech - nigdy nie znudziło mu się to widząc. -Co chcesz na dzisiejszą kolację?

Louis nie odpowiada, spuszczając wzrok z powrotem na ekran. Harry tym razem nie przestaje się śmiać. - Lou, kochanie, mówiłem do ciebie, nie z kotem.

Widzi sposób, w jaki uszy jego chłopaka zaczynają się lekko czerwienić, gdy ostentacyjnie nie porusza się ani o cal. -Cóż, nadal jest to zagmatwane. Na zewnątrz… sypialni… nieważne, pracuję.

Harry mruczy, niepewnie zbliżając się do pary, opierając się o oparcie kanapy i przedstawiając rękę Princess. Wącha go krótko, po czym uderza go głową w prośbie. Najwyraźniej Harry może być dzisiaj blisko Louisa.

-Nie jesteś - zauważa, patrząc na ekran Louisa przez ramię. -Coś nowego od Marvela?

To kolej Louisa, by nucić niezobowiązująco, ale nie rozwodzi się nad tym. Harry i tak by go o to nie prosił. Świat komiksów i Marvela jest tym, którym interesuje się tylko częściowo, w porównaniu z pasją, którą Louis i Zayn mogą czasami pokazać - najwyraźniej spotkali się nawet z powodu konwentu w gimnazjum. Harry jest zdecydowanie bardziej przypadkowym fanem, który ogląda tylko wielkie premiery filmowe i nie przejmuje się zbytnio głęboką historią, która za tym wszystkim stoi.

-Zastanawiałem się - kontynuuje, gdy na ślepo zaczyna głaskać Princess, a jego oczy wychwytują Biscuit i Clifford drzemiących razem przy kominku - Zayn umie trochę w fotografie, nie?

-Tak, ale od niedawna - odpowiada Louis z roztargnieniem, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran. -A co?

-Czy byłby skłonny wyświadczyć nam przysługę?

Tym razem niższy mężczyzna patrzy na niego ze zmieszaniem w oczach. -Nam?

-Myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić rodzinne zdjęcie ze zwierzętami, byłoby fajnie, nie sądzisz?- Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi sposób, w jaki Louis próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech przed formowaniem się na jego ustach, kiedy przerywa swój odcinek, kiedy Harry wymówił słowo „rodzina”. -To znaczy, jeśli Biscuit może usiedzieć spokojnie

-Wiesz, że rodzaj fotografii, które wykonuje, jest prawdopodobnie daleki od uroczych rodzinnych zdjęć ze zwierzętami, prawda?- Louis przypomina mu, po czym następuje chichot, który za każdym razem sprawia, że serce Harry'ego puchnie. -Nie jesteś już zadowolony ze zdjęć, które zrobiłem w listopadzie ubiegłego roku? Na wysyłanie osobistych kartek bożonarodzeniowych jest jednak trochę za wcześnie.

Harry gwałtownie wzdycha. -Ty? Mówisz, że jest zbyt Boże Narodzenie, kiedy musiałem cię zmusić do zdjęcia dekoracji w zeszłym miesiącu ? - Louis zdecydowanie coś podejrzewa - więc potrzebuje trochę rozrywki.

-Och, odpieprz się!- Louis jęczy natychmiast, a potem sapie, gdy z rozdrażnieniem krzyżuje ramiona. - Lampki choinkowe były ładne, nadal uważam, że powinniśmy je zatrzymać.

Odwrócenie uwagi powiodło się.

-Podwyższyłbym rachunki za prąd księżniczko, nie potrzebujemy tego po tak chaotycznych Świętach.

-Taki odpowiedzialny tatuś- Louis kpi z niego, a Harry ignoruje dreszczyk emocji przechodzący przez jego ciało. Nie czas .

-Proooszęęę - mruczy we włosy Louisa, gdy całuje czubek jego głowy, czując bardziej niż widząc sposób, w jaki ciało Louisa wydaje się wtapiać w kanapę niemal natychmiast po tym geście. -Dla mnie?

-Dobra- ta narzekająca odpowiedź, którą otrzymuje i sprawia, że się lekko uśmiecha. W końcu wie, że jego przyszły narzeczony jest raczej nieśmiały, a na większości zdjęć i filmów, które mają, Louis jest prawie zawsze nieobecny, ponieważ to on jest za kamerą i dokumentuje drobne szczegóły ich życia, teraz przechowywane w jego komputerze. Oczywiście Harry ma dziesiątki - ukradkiem zrobionych-zdjęć Louisa na swoim telefonie, których ten drugi właściwie nie wie, dopóki nie opublikuje jednego na Instagramie czy gdzieś inndziej, ale właściwe zdjęcie ich rodziny…

Potrzebuje tego teraz. Nie tyle z powodu propozycji, ale wyłącznie po to, by móc się pochwalić innym . Nie żeby już tego nie robił, po prostu chce być jeszcze bardziej nieznośny.

∘◦ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ ◦∘

Zayn zgadza się bez problemu - nawet brzmiał na raczej podekscytowanego przez telefon i powiedział im, że jest wolny w następny weekend, co skłoniło Louisa do wspomnienia o zdjęciach przedstawiających zwierzęta i nie zostałby zmuszony - ha - do robienia sugestywnych zdjęć, a Harry jest był prawie pewien, że usłyszał odpowiedź Zayna z lekceważącym „pewnym”, sugerującym, że nie zrezygnuje z tego pomysłu bez odpowiedniej walki.

Więc teraz są tutaj.

Harry obserwuje, jak Louis celowo ignoruje Zayna, który się o niego troszczy, próbując przekonać go, by zmienił swoją kocią bluzę z kapturem i legginsy na coś bardziej wystrojonego, bawiąc się zamiast tego Biscuit, który siedzi w kieszeni bluzy, łatwo zabawiany przez palec Louisa.

Harry ze swojej strony patrzy z fotela worek fasoli, który Louis ustawił w rogu pokoju z Cliffordem leżącym na jego kolanach, jakby wciąż był szczeniakiem. Pies porusza się co jakiś czas tylko po to, by znaleźć nową pozycję w nogach Harry'ego z nieustannie merdającym ogonem. Wierz lub nie, nawet po około trzech latach, odkąd poznał Louisa, wciąż trochę się stara, aby zrozumieć, jak powinieneś głaskać psa w porównaniu z kotem, ale Cliffordowi to nie przeszkadza, o ile ma na nim trochę uwagi. .

Nie jest pewien, gdzie dokładnie jest Princess w domu, ale jest prawie pewien, że i tak się pojawi, gdy Louis ją zawoła. Jest zaskoczony, gdy Clifford znów się odwraca i nagle oblizuje twarz.

-Cześć stary- chichocze, wycierając wilgoć rękawami, co tylko skłoniło Clifforda do ponownego polizania go, jakby urażony Harry właśnie to zrobił. -Podekscytowany, co?

Odpowiada mu szczekanie. A potem Clifford po prostu na niego wskakuje. Harry ląduje na woreczku z fasolą, wydając z ust „ok”. Clifford nigdy nie stracił zwyczaju skakania na ludzi - szczególnie Harry'ego - pomimo tego, ile razy on i Louis próbowali go nauczyć, żeby tego nie robił. Szczerze mówiąc, przynajmniej nie robi tego dzieciom i zwykle celuje w wysokich mężczyzn. Labradoodle jest właściwie dość delikatny, ale nie jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, ponieważ wie, że jest w stanie go złapać bez problemu.

W przeciwieństwie do Princess, która tak naprawdę szuka tylko uwagi Louisa i unika kogokolwiek innego, Clifford rozwija się w uwadze, jaką ktoś poświęca. Uwielbia, gdy Louis kieruje aparat w jego stronę, zawsze cierpliwie pozując, ponieważ wie, że potem dostanie smakołyki i przytulanie. Princess celowo się odwraca, chyba że Louis jest tym, który trzyma aparat.

-A co z pozą? Trudno będzie zmieścić wszystkich w obegtywie, chyba że wszyscy leżeć będziecie na podłodze. -Głos Zayna przenosi Harry'ego z powrotem do teraźniejszości, ponieważ artysta patrzy teraz na niego, zamiast martwić się o Louisa - który założył kaptur na jego - wydaje się, że- głowie.

-Moglibyśmy to zrobić - odpowiada, unosząc bezmyślnie Clifforda, aby wstać. Mruga i spogląda na szczęśliwego pupila, który nie wydaje się być skłonny do ucieczki.-Albo moglibyśmy potrzymać zwierzaka.

-Oczywiście będę trzymał Princess- mówi Louis i akurat gdy słowa wychodzą z jego ust, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, biały kot wbiega, natychmiast pocierając się o jego nogi. Chichocze, podnosząc ją i natychmiast całując w głowę. -Dobra dziewczynka.

-A co z Biscuit ? Jest całkiem schowany w kieszeni - pyta Zayn.

-Lubi włosy Harry'ego, połóż go na głowie.- Louis odpowiada tak szybko, że prawdopodobnie myślał o tej sytuacji wcześniej.

Więc, gdy Harry się zbliża, Zayn chwyta małego kota i kładzie go na głowie Harry'ego. Cóż, Harry musi się trochę pochylić, ponieważ mężczyzna walczył trochę z wyciągniętymi ramionami, ale nie chciał iść na palcach, a Biscuit odmawiał samodzielnego skoku. Louis chichocze, a Harry chce za nim podążać, ale trzyma usta zamknięte, kiedy dostaje spojrzenie Zayna rzucone w swoją stronę.

-Cofnijcie się do was dwojga i po prostu uśmiechnijcie się do kamery, ja zajmę się resztą - wyjaśnia krótko Zayn, zanim pobiegnie po aparat.

Przez chwilę myślą, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale wtedy pierwszy błysk aparatu pzrerywa Biscuit.

Harry nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy widzi w kącikach oczu Biscuit próbujące drapać uszy bluzy Louisa, czując jego ogon delikatnie merdający we włosach, drapiąc się - łaskocząc, ale Harry nie jest typem łaskoczącym - z tyłu jego szyi. Louis wydaje się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że Princess nadal mruczy i pociera twarz o jego, sprawiając, że delikatnie chichocze. Harry ostrożnie dostosowuje Clifforda w swoich ramionach, który jest zaskakująco nieruchomy i spokojny, z wystawionym językiem i ogonem delikatnie uderzającym o jego nogi z podniecenia.

-Wszyscy jesteście naprawdę uroczy, ale nie mogę uzyskać wyraźnego zdjęcia- mówi Zayn za kamerą po kilku chwilach. - Głównie Biscuita

Niemal natychmiast mała ruda kulka ześlizguje się z głowy Harry'ego, by zamiast tego wylądować na Louisie. Ten ostatni krzyczy, próbując złapać go ręką, która wcześniej pieściła Princess. Kotka wygląda prawie tak, jakby patrzyła teraz na miauczący rudy puch znajdujący schronienie na ramieniu Louisa.

A potem dalej ugniata zgięcie szyi Louisa.

-Czuję, że znowu się poślizgnie - komentuje Louis, składając mały pocałunek na głowie kota.

-On naprawdę nie może się usiedzieć- żartuje Zayn, gdy podchodzi, chwytając Biscuit i zamiast tego kładzie go na ramieniu Harry'ego, chociaż z lekkim miauczeniem urażonym przez głośnego pręgowanego.-Nie narzekaj, że masz tam więcej miejsca- karci i, o dziwo, kot natychmiast się uspokaja, zwija się w kłębek.

-Czy właśnie nazwałeś moje ramiona małymi?- jęczy Louis.

-Tak - potwierdza jego przyjaciel, a jednocześnie Harry kiwa głową i odpowiada „on ma rację”. Louis chowa swoje dąsy w futrze Księżniczki.

Reszta sesji zdjęciowej jest równie chaotyczna.

Harry jęczy trochę - chociaż na zawsze będzie temu zaprzeczał - kiedy Louis ponownie odwraca się od Zayna, kiedy ten oferuje im zrobienie dla nich bardziej sugestywnych zdjęć. Nadąsanie ustępuje, gdy Louis wyjmuje swój aparat z szuflady i patrzy na Harry'ego ze słodkim uśmiechem.

-Możemy się trochę zabawić bez Zayna, prawda?

Harry nie marnuje czasu, gdy chwyta za nadgarstek Louisa i biegnie do ich sypialni, zanim którekolwiek z ich zwierzaków również będzie mogło wejść

∘◦ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ … ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐶ ◦∘

W dniu wędrówki Louis pakuje Princesss i Biscuit na kolanach w duży, puszysty koc, podczas gdy Harry prowadzi. Zwykle umieszczają je w skrzyniach, na wszelki wypadek, ale to raczej krótka przejażdżka i Princess nie przestawała krzyczeć, dopóki nie była trzymana przez Louisa, a Biscuit po prostu ją naśladował, naprawdę. Clifford siedzi z tyłu, we własnym łóżku i przyzwyczajony do jazdy samochodem, więc po prostu leży tam bez protestu. Jednak od czasu do czasu, głównie gdy samochód zwalnia, unosi głowę nad siedzeniami, prosząc o jakieś zwierzaki, a Louis z radością mu pozwala.

Docierają do miejsca wędrówek, gdy słońce jest wysoko na niebie. Pogoda jest dość ciepła, chociaż nie jest tak upalnie jak lato. Louis wciąż dotyka ziemi dłonią, aby upewnić się, że nie jest za gorąco dla łap kotów - i dla Clifforda też, chociaż tak naprawdę mniej się o niego martwią - zanim opuści ich oboje.

„Czy powinniśmy urządzić piknik nad jeziorem? Czy na pewno Biscuit nie pobiegnie popływać? ” - pyta Louis, gdy zaczynają iść.

\- Myślę, że martwisz się o niewłaściwego zwierzaka - odpowiada Harry, spoglądając w dół na Clifforda radośnie biegnącego do przodu, podczas gdy Princess i Biscuit z trudem nadążają. -Ale tak.

-Nie, sądzę, że jestem- burczy Louis, gdy Biscuit nagle biegnie do przodu, z łatwością wślizgując się między łapy Clifforda i przejmując prowadzenie. -Widzisz?

-Jest po prostu podekscytowany- zapewnia, a potem patrzy na plecak Louisa. - Ale przyniosłeś ręczniki, prawda?

Śmiech Louisa jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Harry sięga, żeby złapać jego dłoń i pocałować ją w jej grzbiet. Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, chociaż odwraca głowę, żeby Harry nie był w stanie prawidłowo widzieć. Więc Harry ponownie chwyta go za brodę i całuje go prosto w usta.

-Moja nieśmiała mała miłość, nie musisz się chować - drwi delikatnie, zarabiając jęk i dłoń odsuwającą jego twarz.

-Przestań.

Muszą trochę biec, żeby dogonić swoje zwierzęta.

Jest środek tygodnia, więc szlak jest w większości pusty, tylko drzewa, ptaki i otaczające ich słońce, gdy idą ramię w ramię i pozwalają zwierzętom biegać. Zatrzymują się po chwili - Harry nie jest pewien, ile czasu minęło, gubiąc się w scenerii i słowach Louisa - gdy napotykają rzekę, ponieważ Biscuit wygląda na szczególnie zainteresowanego, drapiąc się w wodę. Harry nauczył go pływać w wannie, kiedy był kociakiem, oswajając go z wodą, co było o wiele łatwiejsze niż wtedy, gdy próbował to zrobić z Princess, ponieważ była już dorosłym kotem. A jednak to nie przeszkadzało jej, że czasami chciała wskoczyć do stawu.

-Myślę, że już chce popływać - mówi Harry, kucając obokBiscuita i obserwując mały strumień wody -To nie jest głębokie- Kiedy wymawia te słowa, Princess ociera się o jego nogi, zanim delikatnie przekroczy rzekę, łapy przeskakując po skałach, tworząc tak małą ścieżkę przez wodę.

-No cóż - odpowiada Louis, bez wysiłku przeskakując przez strumień, a Clifford podąża za nim w podobny sposób - pozwól mu płynąć z powrotem do mnie- Princess miauczy wtedy, prosząc, by ją podnieść, więc Louis właśnie to robi, potargana jej futro i pozbywając się kilku utkniętych tam gałązek.

Biscuit uwielbia wodę, ale zawsze trochę się waha, czy wskoczyć jako pierwszy bez nikogo, kto go zachęci. Więc Harry delikatnie podnosi go i umieszcza nad wodą. Niemal natychmiast mały kot zaczyna ruszać nogami, gotowy do pływania. Chichocze, gdy opuszcza rękę i patrzy, jak jego pomarańczowe futro unosi się, a uprząż pomaga mu unosić się, gdy pokonuje w mgnieniu oka, strząsając wodę, gdy wychodzi, zanim wpadnie na nogi Louisa, również prosząc o podniesienie. .

Louis pozwala Princess odpocząć na plecach Clifforda, gdy bierze w ramiona jeszcze lekko mokrego Biscuita. Clifford chrząka, gdy zaczyna ugniatać jego plecy, zanim po prostu się położy, chowając twarz w jego lokach. Pies wydaje się wtedy zupełnie zamarzł, bojąc się, że jakikolwiek ruch spowoduje upadek jego siostrzanej kotki.

-Lekko drży- zauważa Louis, przytulając kota bliżej, aby przynieść mu więcej ciepła. -Harry, czy możesz wyjąć koc z mojej torby?

Więc teraz kolej Harry'ego, by przeskoczyć nad wodę i szybko odzyskać jeden z małych podgrzewanych koców, które Louis najwyraźniej zdołał wepchnąć do swojej torby. Następnie pakuje Biscuit jak burrito, zdobywając od niego zadowolone mruczenie.

-Wydaje mi się, że dla niego wystarczy wędrówki, a nie tak źle jak na pierwszy milimetr” - komentuje Louis, delikatnie drapiąc pysk Biscuita, a potem czoło. Maleńkie zwierzę kicha, ale potem oblizuje palec. -Aw

-Myślę, że Clifford chce pobiegać trochę dłużej - zauważa Harry, patrząc na labradoodle'a, który krąży wokół nich, choć uważając, by utrzymać równe tempo z Princess na plecach. Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że mówią o dzieciach. -Powinniśmy znaleźć miejsce na zorganizowanie pikniku, a potem pobiegnę z Cliffem. -Przede wszystkim potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu, żeby… uspokoić swoje nerwy, wiedząc, co się stanie, gdy usiądą do jedzenia. Poza tym, podczas gdy Biscuit i Princess oboje wydają się zmęczeni, Clifford wciąż jest pełen nagromadzonej energii zgodnie ze swoim wzburzonym ogonem i aby upewnić się, że jego propozycja pójdzie gładko, wolałby, aby Clifford też był trochę zmęczony, więc nie robi tego. nie przerywaj w kluczowym momencie.

Louis mruczy. - Wydaje mi się, że jezioro nie jest zbyt daleko.

Słońce również powoli, ale pewnie zachodzi, subtelny złoty odcień stopniowo zastępuje błękitne niebo. Wciąż jest raczej ciepło, co zapowiada przyjemną wiosnę. Nowy cykl… nowy początek.

Harry chce oświadczyć się pod gwiazdami, ale prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zadowolić się zachodem słońca. Być może lepiej pasuje, właściwie, myśli, patrząc na ciepłą skórę Louisa.

Może świat jakoś wie lepiej.

Louis odpycha go, gdy tylko znajdą idealne miejsce nad pobliskim jeziorem, zdejmując jego torbę z ramion i Biskwit z ramion. Harry upiera się przez około dziesięć sekund, że chce pomóc położyć koc piknikowy i wszystko inne, zanim Clifford pociągnie za smycz i po prostu ich odprowadzi.

Clifford szczeka radośnie, kiedy Harry w końcu zaczyna biec obok niego, a drzewa stają się zamazanym bałaganem w jego oczach. Z wyjątkiem tego, że zapomniał o wytrzymałości i szybko traci oddech, gdy docierają do małego wzgórza. Zwalnia i, jakby idealnie zestrojony z nim, Clifford zatrzymuje się całkowicie, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i dysząc, gdy patrzy na swojego współwłaściciela.

Z ręką na sercu Harry oddycha głęboko. Boże, wciąż jest zdenerwowany. Wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. Jego serce wali nie z biegu, ale z podniecenia i całego narastającego w nim drżenia.

Dziś jest ten dzień.

Cholera , dlaczego zdecydował się na wędrówkę gdzieś, gdzie ledwo mają sygnał, więc nie może zadzwonić do Nialla lub Liama, żeby to wszystko wypuścili, żeby nie wyglądać jak bałagan, kiedy wraca do Louisa. Pierścień! Jest w jego torbie - ukryta w jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni, więc miejmy nadzieję, że Louis tego nie widzi. Kurwa, musi natychmiast wracać, tak na wszelki wypadek, będąc spokojnym, to równie dobrze może być tak autentyczne, jak to tylko możliwe.

Spogląda w dół na Clifforda, który przechyla głowę zmieszany, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego stali tam przez ostatnią minutę po tak nagłym i energicznym biegu.

\- Wróćmy do Louisa, dobrze? chichocze po poklepaniu psa po głowie. - Jestem pewien, że też jesteś głodny. Prawdopodobnie nie było ich zaledwie dziesięć minut, ale to lepsze niż nic.

Słyszenie imienia Louisa wyłącza jednak Clifforda, który natychmiast odwraca się i biegnie tam, skąd przybyli, bez dodatkowych instrukcji. Harry powstrzymuje się przed jęczeniem - po prostu pobiegnie, żeby nadrobić zaległości.

W końcu idzie po prostu w połowie ścieżki, gdy zachód słońca zaczyna przenikać przez liście drzew, tworząc ciepłe aureole na ziemi. Harry znajduje Louisa leżącego w jednym z nich, rozłożonego na kocu piknikowym, ale upewniając się, że nie przewróci jedzenia, a Księżniczka i Ciastko spoczywają na jego brzuszku. Tak naprawdę to trzy koty cieszące się ostatnimi promieniami słońca. Clifford siedzi bezczynnie u jego stóp, a Harry się uśmiecha.

Po bliższej obserwacji oczy Louisa również są zamknięte. Uważając, aby nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku, Harry podchodzi do niego, a następnie ustawia się nad postacią Louisa, obejmując łokciami głowę swojego chłopaka, uważając, aby nie zgnieść kotów, które nawet się nie ruszają. Princess po prostu wydaje ciche miałczenie, które wystarczy, by Louis zmarszczył brwi, a potem otworzył oczy, nawet nie będąc zaskoczonym, mając twarz Harry'ego właśnie tu.

-Hej, przystojniaku- uśmiecha się.

-Cieszysz się słońcem? - pyta Harry i jakby chciał się spoliczkować, ponieważ to było głupie pytanie i jest prawie pewien, że jego głos trochę się załamał.

\- Cóż, teraz jesteś mi na drodze, więc nie.

\- R-R-racja

Wtedy Louis unosi brew, teraz na jego ustach pojawia się zdumiony uśmiech. Harry przełyka ślinę tak dyskretnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Louis od zawsze był dobry w czytaniu ludzi, w czytaniu go. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o próbę bycia pewnym siebie.

-Co jest?- Zerka na niego niepewnie Louis 

\- Nic, nic, jestem po prostu głodny - odpowiada Harry, składając szybki pocałunek na ustach Louisa, zanim się cofa. -Powinniśmy...

-Widziałem pierścień.

Harry całkowicie zamiera. Louis opiera się na łokciach z lekkim chrząknięciem, próbując usiąść tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, a oba koty nie chcą ruszyć się z jego brzucha. Patrzą na siebie przez kilka sekund, zanim Harry bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera usta…

-Tak

Gapi się, serce trzepocze widząc cudowny uśmiech Louisa i delikatne oczy błyszczące w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

-Nie oświadczyłem się jeszcze właściwie!- Mimo to Harry protestuje, z lekkim chichotem.

-Czy potrzebujesz? To znaczy, wiedziałeś, że powiem tak.

Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważa, że coś świeci na dłoni Louisa, gdy temu udaje się chwycić w ramiona zarówno Princess, jak i Biscuita, aby mógł usiąść i skrzyżować nogi, aby koty mogły się na nich usadowić.

-Czy już go nosisz ?-Harry pochyla się jeszcze bliżej, chwytając lewą rękę Louisa i ogląda pierścionek. Srebrna opaska i szafir w kształcie łzy, idealny odcień pasujący do niebieskich oczu Louisa, stoi tam, lśniąc w słońcu. Pasuje tak idealnie, jak sobie wyobrażał to od miesięcy, że jest przez to zahipnotyzowany. Gdybyś go zapytał, nigdy nie opisałby siebie jako zaborczego - lub przynajmniej nadmiernie zaborczego - ale widok maleńkiej biżuterii na palcu Louisa, wyraźnie pokazującego reszcie świata, że został zabrany, przynosi mu tak ogromną radość, jego serce ma ochotę eksplodować.

Czuje, jak dłoń narzeczonego drga w jego dłoni, więc przykłada ją do ust, całując go w kostki. Uroczy odcień różu przejmuje policzki Louisa na ten gest. -Jak w ogóle to znalazłeś?

Louis chichocze słabo, nieśmiałe oczy nie spotykają jego. - Biscuit wskoczył do torby i szarpał ją za nią, więc Princess przejęła ją i zrobiła małe łzę, a potem zobaczyłem pudełko. Wypuszcza głęboki śmiech, gdy powoli spogląda z powrotem na Harry'ego. -Przepraszam, byłem trochę podekscytowany, gdy tylko to zobaczyłem i wiesz, że nie mogę udawać niespodzianki i nie chciałem cię zawstydzić, ponieważ na pewno coś zaplanowałeś, chociaż oczywiście byłbyś jeden po prostu zostawić pierścień bez opieki, gdzie mogłem go łatwo znaleźć, ale… mimo to możesz zrobić całą propozycję! Jeśli… jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. 

Harry uśmiecha się, ściskając raz dłoń Louisa, chcąc uspokoić swoje serce. Jego chłopiec jest taki uroczy, jak on w ogóle miał tyle szczęścia? Nie miał w głowie zapisanej ani sformułowanej konkretnej przemowy, ale nagle w jego głowie pojawia się milion słów.

-Uwielbiasz też słyszeć, jak bardzo cię kocham, prawda?

Louis wzrusza ramionami z cichym chichotem. -Winny!

Harry kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, splatając razem ich palce.

\- Właściwie… nie planowałem tak dobrze, więc wytrzymaj ze mną, tak? Po prostu wiem, że jestem absolutnie oddany t… ”

\- Myślę, że masz na myśli beznadziejnie - przerywa nagle Louis. Harry mruga.

-Co?

-Piosenka? Od Grease? Beznadziejnie oddany tobie - Louis śpiewa ostatnią część i Harry uśmiechnąłby się do jego uroczego głosu, gdyby nie był teraz lekko zirytowany. -Jeśli mi się oświadczysz, wykorzystaj przynajmniej mój ulubiony film. Wiesz, nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbowali przekazać tym trzydziestolatkom coś dla nastolatki…

Harry jęczy, uciszając Louisa palcem przed jego ustami. - Czy nie powiedziałeś właśnie, że mogę się oświadczyć, tak jak chciałem? Więc zamknij się i pozwól mi to zrobić, księżniczko.

Czuje, jak Louis uśmiecha się do jego palca i, co zaskakujące, mężczyzna zamyka się, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy pochyla głowę i gesty kontynuuje wolną ręką, podczas gdy druga delikatnie ściska dłoń Harry'ego.

-Jak już mówiłem- Harry zaczyna ponownie, zakładając niewidzialne pasmo włosów za ucho, co jest siła przyzwyczajenia, naprawdę, - wiem, że jestem ci absolutnie oddany, nie, nie beznadziejnie, ponieważ w rzeczywistości jest to smutna piosenka a nasza historia nie jest smutna, dobrze? - Słyszy chichot Louisa, ale nie mówi nic więcej, wyprostowany i patrząc na niego dużymi, wyczekującymi oczami.

Princess i Biscuit również spoglądają z kolan Louisa na Harry'ego, zaciekawieni. W jakiś sposób czuje również, jak Clifford zwraca na siebie uwagę, dostrzegając kącikiem oczu czarną plamę powoli przesuwającą się po ich stronie, odmawiając pozostawienia go w spokoju, jakby przeczuwał, że dzieje się coś ważnego.

-Czasami wydaje mi się, że mógłbym napisać ci tysiące piosenek o miłości, ale gdy tylko na ciebie patrzę i gubię się w twoim istnieniu, gubię słowa. Dlatego wlewam swoje uczucia w gotowanie lub za każdym razem, gdy mam cię blisko. - Wzdycha czule, ponownie spoglądając na pierścionek na palcu Louisa. -Uważam, że słowa często nie oddają naprawdę lub… nie oddają sprawiedliwości temu, co do ciebie czuję, ani nie opisują nas . Chłopak zaczął brzmieć dziecinnie. Partner czuł się zbyt bezosobowy. Przyszły mąż, współmałżonek , teraz brzmi dla mnie idealnie, chociaż… to, czym naprawdę jesteś dla mnie, jest mój. Tak bardzo jak ja jestem twój. Całkowicie, całkowicie i absolutnie do Ciebie. Jeśli zapytasz mnie, że jesteśmy małżeństwem od co najmniej dwóch lat, to znaczy, że w zasadzie mamy dzieci, po prostu nie mamy wspólnego konta bankowego, ale… 

Zatrzymuje się, kiedy Louis śmieje się tak głośno, że w końcu ukrywa swój uśmiech za dłonią. Harry chwyta go, odciągając go tylko po to, by zauważyć, że łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach Louisa. Jednak szczęśliwe łzy, więc nie martwi się i po prostu wyciera wilgoć, uśmiechając się do sposobu, w jaki Louis pochyla się w dotyku. Jego chłopiec od zawsze był emocjonalny.

\- A więc, Louis Williamie Tomlinson, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Odpowiada mu miauczenie.

Oboje wzdrygają się, gdy Princess zaczyna prawidłowo wrzeszczeć- a raczej miałczeć- na Harry'ego, skacząc z kolan Louisa, zamiast tego uderzając głową Harry'ego w nogi. Biscuit, zawsze jako zwolennik, również zaczyna miauczeć, chociaż zamiast tego patrzył na Louisa ze zmieszaniem. Harry z roztargnieniem głaszcze swojego kota, chociaż ona nie przestaje z nim rozmawiać.

A potem dołącza również Clifford, wskakując między nich i prosząc się również o uwagę.

-Co do cholery? - mówi głośno Harry.

-Myślę, że są głodni i zmęczyli się tym, że siedzieliśmy tam i rozmawialiśmy- Louis śmieje się, klepiąc Clifforda po plecach i brzuchu, kiedy pies spada obok niego.

-Cóż, z pewnością wybrali idealny moment - mruczy Harry, podnosząc Princess i dopiero wtedy w końcu przestaje miauczeć, co powoduje, że Biscuit również przestał.

.Oni zawsze tak robią, prawda?- mruczy Louis 

Harry nie potrzebuje przypomnienia, naprawdę. Wstaje wtedy, Princess stoi teraz na jego ramionach. On też jest dość głodny i pewnie powinni się spieszyć, żeby nie wracali do domu zbyt późno, skoro o tym pomyślał.

Następnie, kiedy schyla się, by wyjąć pokarm dla zwierząt, czuje, jak Louis układa się na plecach i zmusza Princess do zeskoczenia. Dwa ramiona owijają się wokół jego szyi, a przytłaczający zapach wanilii i pudru dla niemowląt zdobi jego nos, gdy Louis muska jego policzek.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, milion razy tak - szepcze mu do ucha -Kocham Cię

Harry odwraca głowę, żeby ich usta się spotkały -Też cię kocham

-Powinniśmy wziąć ślub w Twojej restauracji!-Louis rzuca, a cały swójegoj ciężar spoczywa na plecach Harry'ego, kiedy dzieli się swoim podekscytowaniem. -Chociaż moja rodzina jest trochę za duża…

-Jestem pewien, że możemy pomieścić wszystkich gości w nowej lokalizacji - zpewnia szybko Harry

-Ale pierwszy Smitten ma dla nas trochę większe znaczenie-. Jakoś może usłyszeć grymas w głosie Louisa.

\- Zrozumiemy to, księżniczko.

Po raz kolejny zaskakują, gdy Princess znowu miauczy obok nich, teraz grzebiąc w koszyku zawierającym to, o czym wie, że jest jej pożywieniem.

Louis natychmiast odsuwa się z cichym chichotem, podczas gdy Harry wzdycha czule.

Takie jest teraz jego życie i nie chciałby, żeby było inaczej.

Cóż, może nie miałby nic przeciwko dodaniu do tego ewentualnych przyszłych dzieci, ale to jest dyskusja na inny dzień. Na razie zamierza spędzić miły piknik ze swoim narzeczonym, gdy będą patrzeć, jak zachód słońca zamienia się w światło gwiazd.


End file.
